


When You're An Angel

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The beginnings of Alice Angel.





	When You're An Angel

When you're an angel  
You must be pure  
A star for all  
As you bring joy to the world  
Your voice on the wind  
Spread from there to millions!  
Bring not only their dreams to life  
But yours

But yours do not matter  
To the man downstairs  
Have you angered him?  
Forgotten to pray?  
He gave you a way  
And he took it away  
Were you nothing?  
Were you not enough?  
Were you replaced for a true reason?

Were you replaced  
For not being that pure?  
Not what they were looking for  
Your voice silenced  
And your pride hurt before his new words  
You will be a star  
He says  
As he fakes an apology  
When you're an angel


End file.
